


Dile [Cuéntale]

by SweetFool



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Like this is THAT other ship, Love foolish, Wow, kinda of a smut, love that song, not really - Freeform, samo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-22 10:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFool/pseuds/SweetFool
Summary: Samo AUwhere Sana has a two week vacation in Hawaii and meets an attractive girl, Momo. The two spend several nights together before Sana has to go back to Korea and marry some guy in order to maintain the honor of her family's name. But Momo is not having it because she realizes that she can't leave without Sana. Sana has to make the decision between her family or the girl she fell in love in a short period of time.





	1. Cravings

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys, this is my first attempt at Samo. This is like my secret ship. I ADORE dahmo! and Saida is like a plus in my list but there is something that Samo have that....I can't quite sleep on. So I hope you enjoy this story!!1

_Dile [Cuéntale] _

The night always brought calmness, when someone falls asleep or when the busy streets settle down. Sometimes it brings a scape of the hectic day routine. The night is fill with secrets to open and sinful desires to be filled. And this was no different to the club that Jeongyeon, Nayeon, and Sana where in. Bodies grinning against another, lost in their own worlds. Dancing and drinking to the sick beats the DJ threw at them.

“See! They do play the best music at gay clubs!” Jeongyeon screamed for the two women to hear her. Nayeon just laughed at her girlfriend’s statement. It was true tho.

“Come on Sana, I know you will love this place!” Nayeon scream through the music. But the other woman didn’t seem to care. None of this really matter because she was already marrying a guy who she barely knew and care about. Only her parents knew him and because she is the daughter of the Minatozaki empire back in Japan they had to shut down…_certain_ _scandals._

“This is dumb guys! If they find me here, I am doom!” Sana said as she sat down in their private area with the other two women. Jeongyeon got up to get some drinks, actually a lot of drinks.

“Hey, at least enjoy this. It isn’t always when you are in Hawaii for a whole two week as your parents present for being “normal” for the past months” Jeongyeon drank first and soon more shots of glass were left empty at the table.

Soon they were a mess. Each of them were drunk and luckily no guys hit on them for obvious reasons. Najeong soon were on the dance floor like the rest of the people around them. Getting lost in their world, kissing and grinning against each other. That was something Sana found herself craving for.

Craving. That was something new to her. Craving for that kind of touch that would set her on fire, that would release her from her pain. And God answer her prayers because in the dim light there was a girl with long black hair dancing by herself. She danced like the music and her were one. Moving to the rhythm of the beats and getting lost in the atmosphere. Sana watched her as the other girl’s eyes were close and immerse in the song.

Those eyes were like if they saw right through you. As if you moved, they followed you. As if they invited you to come closer and hypnotized you. With a few drinks in, Sana didn’t doubt on standing up and walked over the dance floor and followed the girl’s movement.

It was slow as first but soon, without words, they understood each other’s actions. It might have been the alcohol, who know really, but she trusted the woman that was in front of her. They found themselves like the people around them. Even with the dim and flashy lights they could still stare in each other’s eyes. Sana’s arms were around the raven’s neck and the other on her waist.

It was getting hot for both, but that didn’t matter. Even with their bodies against each other, they wanted to be closer. Even with their clammy skin, they wanted to keep on dancing. Their breaths touch each other skins like ghosted kisses.

“Let’s go somewhere else…” The raven girl whispered in her ear making Sana’s face redder than it already was. She didn’t even bother to look for her friends. What matter was the woman in front of her and how lost she wanted to get.

“I’m Momo by the way”

“Sana”

Soon they found each other kissing hungrily inside of Momo’s hotel room, taking each other’s clothes and letting them leave a trail to Momo’s bedroom. Pushing Sana down on her bed and getting on top of her leaving marks on her torso and neck. Sana needed this. Maybe this was the last chance to be herself. To feel who she really wanted to feel. Hands trailed up and down Momo’s slim torso, leaving scratch marks now and then. Pain and pleasure mixed in and in their state, they found that attraction that not many people had.


	2. Door to herself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is just a little moment in their time. a small fragment before the glass is broken.

It had been a week since that night, and nothing had been the same. Sana hadn’t been the same. 

The sounds of the waves crashing against the sand, slow and soothing. Something that she enjoyed with her eyes closed. And with the feeling of the rays of the sun caressing her face. She was content in her little world. 

“Here we go!” Momo brought a tray of food with her from the kitchen. She had finished preparing their morning breakfast. Sana hummed in responds still with her eyes close taking everything in. Momo placed the tray down on the nightstand and just looked at the woman in front of her.

Momo looked at Sana like she was her whole universe. Like…something she adore and felt grateful to have. In this short amount of time, she knew, at this moment, that Sana was more than a fling. Just looking at how peaceful Sana looked, melt Momo. 

Her staring didn’t go unnoticed. Sana peaked to see Momo only a few feet away from her. She smiled from ear to ear. 

“Staring is rude…” she grinded knowing that Momo must be flustered by now.

“B-breakfast might get cold….” Momo said nodding to the tray in the nightstand. Sana made space for the both to sit on the bed so Momo could put the tray between them. 

They smiled at each other like they knew each other for years, yet it had only been a couple of days. 

Momo wanted to ask her something. Just something to star confronting reality because she knew that sooner or later, they had to step out and look around. 

“So…when are you going back to Korea?” She asked cautiously. 

“Next week…” Sana took a bite from her breakfast. 

Both were left silent. Momo nodding to Sana’s answer. Not really knowing what to say or ask next, but that didn’t stop them from stealing glances at each other. They soon finished their breakfast. They found comfort in this silent. 

During the past week, Sana found herself in a summer love. A summer lover. The best she ever had. Momo made her feel alive. Sana made Momo feel alive. Made her feel like herself, like that Momo she thought was long gone. For Momo, Sana was a door to herself. And for Sana, Momo was her escape to her reality. In those drunken night or on those romantic nights, Sana knew that this was special. And she feared this feeling more than anything; and yet, she wasn’t going to let it go. Not yet anyways. 

“hey, I’m going to take a shower. Wanna join in?” Sana winked at her. And she was lost at words. But who wouldn’t!? Momo’s face was red. As if she hadn’t seen this beautiful girl in front of her every night.

“Once Momo lands back on earth, I’ll be waiting in the shower, okay?” She pressed her lips against her with a grin plastered on her face.   
Momo truly didn’t regret canceling her hotel room and stayed with Sana this week. Or meeting her other two friends. Jeongyeon and Nayeon were easy to hang out even if Jeongyeon didn’t seem to approve of her. But now they were getting along well. 

Momo also had to go back to Korea or Japan. She really hadn’t decided, but what she decided on is to join Sana in the shower and then take her out to a nice diner at a fancy restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write more, but somehow this just fits well into the next couple of chapters. It does feel like a filler chap, doesn't it?   
Leave any comments, it helps me out. A lot!!! Thanks for reading this guys!!

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I used a title of a spanish song that I kinda grew up listening to. I listen to it again some weeks ago and it reminded me so much of Samo. Don Omar's Dile is like....I could dance to it and enjoy myself. Thank you!!


End file.
